


水妖精

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 就是那种救了人事后才来取报酬的水妖精





	水妖精

“你到底为什么要推辞与那位小姐的婚事？”阿代尔斐尔斜躺在松软的床垫上问，手臂支撑着他的侧脸，窗外的月亮洒在他姣好的面容上，粉色调的金发蒙着银色的光辉。

说话时他望着房间里那副少女的画像，画中人有着蜂蜜色的金发，浓密卷曲如瀑布般披散着，胸前点缀着光亮的珍珠，衬托出她鲜嫩水润的肌肤白皙的色泽，紫色的眼睛含情脉脉，低垂的长睫毛让她看起来乖顺又温柔。以人类的标准来说无疑是美人，更何况她还系出名门，论家世背景是很好的联姻对象。

让勒努走过去将那副画翻成背面朝外，免得某位对人间的事情好奇心过于旺盛的水仙，水妖精 ，水精灵……随便他说自己是什么吧，总之让勒努不想再就自己的婚姻大事向那位从水里诞生的少年作什么解释。

阿代尔斐尔已经将这相同的问题重复不下十遍，让勒努发现自己再也想不出新的能让他满意的回答了。他颇为无奈地望着少年充满好奇的眼睛，有些不敢相信这天真懵懂的面孔竟然有着一位超过百岁的主人。

具体来说是一百五十三岁，按照阿代尔斐尔的说法。让勒努虽然有些怀疑对方使用的纪年是否跟人类相同，但他最终没有提出自己的质疑。阿代尔斐尔从那条湍急的河流中救了自己的性命，使他免于葬身鱼腹的不幸，救命之恩在上，他说自己多少岁就是多少吧。

“为什么救我？”让勒努当时醒来后曾问过这样的问题。空气中弥漫着腐烂的恶臭，不远处敌军和我方尸横遍野，河流的水被染成红色，乌鸦尖叫着盘旋在空中，属于人类范畴的活物只剩他自己，面前的少年只有半身露出水面，其余的部分缥缈得如同泡沫，显然是精怪的类别。

“因为你样子好看呀！”少年神情认真地回答，苍绿色的眼睛里反射着盈盈水光，随着他自水中走出来，身体逐渐幻化为人类的样子。水草裹在他的身上，好让他不至于赤裸着出现。他伸手在让勒努的脸上抚摸着，“其实我也不确定你是不是他们中最漂亮的，但是水里忽然掉进来这么多人，要是我挨个去查看的话恐怕就都淹死一个不剩了，所以我只能就近抓个看着不错的。”说到这里，他眨了眨眼睛，“那就是你了。”

“多谢。”让勒努的声音虚弱无力，听起来莫名的安详，他既没有为自己的生还表现出特别的狂喜，也没有因为面前少年非人类的身份感到害怕。作为骑士他惯来淡定而从容地接受自己的命运，无论那是好是坏，他知道天底下不会有平白无故发生的好事，所以问道，“请问被你拯救的代价是什么呢？灵魂还是忠诚？”还没等对方回答，他又遗憾地补充着，“如果是这两样的话，那就只能麻烦你重新把我扔回水里了，我已经作为骑士发过誓言，灵魂和忠诚都是不能出卖的。”

“那我不要你的灵魂，也不要你的忠诚，”少年摇摇头，水珠自他的睫毛上滚落，滴在让勒努的脸上，如雨水般晶莹透亮，“我要别的，但是还没想好，等我想好了告诉你。”少年那双属于精怪的眼睛亮得如星子般，“只要你离开这河，契约就算成立，除了这两样，别的东西不管我要什么你都无法拒绝了。”

让勒努仔细地想了想，自己也没有别的什么是不可失去的，头顶上的蓝天让他想起故乡城堡上蓝色的旗帜飘扬，它们在远方召唤着他回去。骑士礼貌地冲少年点点头，用尽最后的力气回答：“一言为定。”

再醒来时，他躺在自家城堡中属于自己的床上，睁开眼睛时，他有短暂的瞬间以为残酷的战斗和水里的精怪都不过是噩梦。但他挪了挪身子便感到剧痛自全身的骨骼传来，少年听到这边的动静，步伐轻快地朝他走来，穿着样式简单的白色亚麻长袍，布料松松垮垮地露出他有些瘦削的肩部。

“我叫阿代尔斐尔，”少年坐在让勒努的床边说，粉色的唇水润晶莹，如石竹花瓣在风中抖动，“我告诉他们说我是你的侍从，他们竟然相信了。”说到这里，阿代尔斐尔露出得意的表情，“他们肯定不知道我三天前才弄懂的这个词。”

“阿代尔斐尔。”让勒努轻轻地重复着对方的名字，这是个很漂亮的词根组合，念起来仿佛带着夏日晨曦与天使光环那样的光辉。”

从那之后，让勒努将这个名字在不同的场合以不同的方式带着不同的目的念了许多遍。

就好比现在，他将少女的美丽容颜面向墙壁，却发现阿代尔斐尔的目光移到了自己脸上，十分热切地追寻着方才没有被满足的答案，只好对他说：“别忘了我们间的契约啊，阿代尔，已经答应要将最重要的东西献给你的我，还有什么资格去向别人承诺婚姻呢？”

“可是，明明，”阿代尔斐尔怀疑地看着让勒努，他认为这跟他在人类世界观察到的规律不符，“可是明明很多人结婚的时候只考虑自己能够从中获得什么，很少有人会计算自己的给予，你们贵族之间就更是如此了，拿得多付得少不是更划算吗？”

“是的，是有很多人这么做，”已经到了睡觉的时间，可阿代尔斐尔偏偏躺在自己床上不肯动，人类的精力无法与他那样的族类相提并论，但让勒努也开不了口将自己的救命恩人赶回隔壁去，“但我不是那样的人。”

“所以你是他们说的‘好人’咯？”阿代尔斐尔察觉到让勒努有些困倦，手一伸便将那位正打呵欠的青年拉过来坐到床边。

“我是名骑士，”让勒努回答，床垫的柔软质感让他觉得更困了，他礼貌地对阿代尔斐尔说，“如果你不介意的话，我今晚去你那边睡吧，你可以继续呆在这，想留多久都行。”

“你干嘛不上来睡？”阿代尔斐尔疑惑地问，又很快从让勒努欲言又止的表情中猜到了原因，“你以为我是那种妖精吗？”笑声在夜晚响起如风铃般清脆，“你误会了，我不会跟你做的。我救了你就不会再害你，我只会拿走你许诺给我的部分。”

“我知道你不是那种妖精，”让勒努躺在阿代尔斐尔的身边定了定神回答，方才他是被这位调皮的少年像捕鱼般拖上来的，根本来不及解释什么，“但是，人类的床是不可以随便分享的，有时候，可能会遇到危险。”

“嘻嘻，我知道你想说什么，”阿代尔斐尔笑着满不在乎地说，“可你们人类打不过我啊！你忘了我们比试过吗？即使是以你们的规则来评判的剑术，我也跟你不相上下，更何况，我还有些别的本事是你们没有的。”

“话是这么说没错，但是也难免你以后不会遇到些特别的对手，说不定其中有你对付不了的。”让勒努望着那双俯视自己的漂亮眼睛，真心实意地建议着，这家伙根本意识不到自己的存在是何等的诱惑。他稍稍移开阿代尔斐尔撑在自己肋骨上的手掌，将它别到不那么疼的地方，“总之你应该小心人类，不是所有人都像我这样的。”

“确实是这样，我听说别的骑士都很讨厌做饭，”阿代尔斐尔若有所思地说，望着让勒努在他面前闭上眼睛时那有些滑稽的表情，像是没看到般继续说着，“可是你们骑士不是都很推崇那个王的传说？就是手下有十二位骑士的王。”他看见让勒努又睁开了眼睛，“十二位骑士中不也是有位在厨房待过的？游吟诗人提到他的时候用的词语可是美极了。”

“虽说严格来讲进厨房不是他的个人意愿，但是这个故事想要说明的是骑士与伙夫并没有人们所想的那么大的区别，骑士脱下盔甲放下剑看起来跟厨房里的佣人也差不到哪去，且做好一餐饭需要的技巧并不比骑马刺剑容易多少。”经过一段时间的相处后，让勒努已经对阿代尔斐尔扭转话题的能力见怪不怪。据他自己所说，他们一族150岁成年之后才有签订契约的能力，而让勒努是他所救的第一个人类，他此前呆在河里并没有多少机会了解人类的生活，顶多听浣纱女们闲聊几句了解些词句和对应的含义。“但我研究厨艺不是因为这个，我只是单纯地喜欢这项爱好。”

“嗯，我明白，我也是单纯地喜欢把青蛙卵外面的飘带打成蝴蝶结。”阿代尔斐尔了然地点点头，“我还喜欢把透明的小虾装在贝壳里，好像你们人类的孩子把洋娃娃放在摇篮中。”

这根本不是同件事。让勒努本想这么说的，但认识阿代尔斐尔之后不久，他就无奈地把这句话从语库里删除掉，避免它变成自己的口头禅。他自认不是适合做老师的类型，某次让他头疼到快要爆炸的交谈后，他就放弃了跟这位初次来到人类世界的水妖精较真。反正他还要活很长的时间，还会救下许多人，他还有的是机会学习。

“哎，你该睡觉了，让勒努。”阿代尔斐尔手随意挥挥便熄了蜡烛，十分自然地在骑士身边躺下，“说到明天要出发的征战，你们把对方叫做野蛮人，可他们明明看起来跟你们差不多。”

让勒努不想再花时间纠缠在奇怪的问题上，便假装自己睡着了，他感到怀里钻进来毛茸茸的脑袋，顺理成章般靠在自己肩上，柔软冰凉的手掌搭上自己的胸膛。也不知这家伙从哪里学来这种睡法的。

第二天出征的时候，让勒努对自己的战友们说，阿达尔斐尔是自己某个显赫远亲家的儿子，尚未获得骑士封号，希望借此机会跟自己学点东西。上次作战的时候他把阿代尔斐尔介绍成自己侍从，结果这位满脸单纯的家伙把所有想要借他去“用一下”的贵族都打得满地求饶。虚构的贵族身份虽然不能保证别人不觊觎他的美貌，但至少善后起来要容易得多。

阿代尔斐尔作战时表现得十分英勇，他从诗歌与传说中学到战友间应该相互援护，所以时刻紧跟着让勒努从不远离。他的剑术可以与人类最好的骑士媲美，但人类却没有他那样仿佛水做的身体，金属的箭头穿过他的皮肉就如同滑过水里，留不下任何痕迹，明白这个优势的少年将所有指向让勒努的冷箭尽数挡下。

让勒努是他拥有的第一位契约者，他还有很多关于人类的事情要跟这位面容好看的骑士学习，可不希望他太快死掉。

他观察着让勒努和他的战友们，同时也观察着敌人，除了服装和说粗话的方式不同之外，他看不出双方的本质区别在哪。这边的骑士们剑上有着纹章，对面的箭枝上也画着符号，骑士们对神灵祈祷胜利，对面的巫师们也在做相同的事情。两边都认为这块地盘是自己的，可谁也没在地上写好名字，不像他们水妖精，领地划分可是明明白白的，谁都不用跟谁争。

战斗的时间漫长得令双方都感到疲惫，却又短得不足以让阿代尔斐尔想明白许多问题的答案。思考让他忽略自己身体所发生的变化，等他跟着让勒努回到帐篷里，才发现自己的肩膀上不知何时出现个洞，从里面往外流淌着溪水般透明的液体，那是水妖精的生命之源。

“让勒努，”阿代尔斐尔朝着正背对自己脱去铠甲的骑士说，声音轻得如同拂过河面的白雾，“我马上就要死了。”

“嗯？”让勒努没有反应过来，他以为这不过又是少年的错误用词，或者是不同的时间概念，对永恒的生命而言，“马上”可能指的是几百年的时间。但当他转过身来，望着阿代尔斐尔身上不断扩大的破洞时，异色的瞳孔被惊惧夺去从容的神色。他抓住少年的手臂，取来绷带仔细地缠绕在上面，却发现水流仍源源不断地流淌着，越来越快。

“你们人类的这些东西对我没用的，我的身体里没有血，只有这些组成我生命的水，等它们流完了，我就死了。”阿代尔斐尔说得十分平静，他感觉不到痛，只有身体被抽空的虚无感。他太年轻还没有知晓死亡的可怕，他没有心为自己悲伤，只是想到以后就再也看不到让勒努，这让他感到有些无法解释的可惜。

换做是别人或许会盼着这位握着契约的水妖精死去，只要他死了契约就不复存在。可让勒努是名品格高洁的骑士，他不会这么对待自己的救命恩人，就算没有契约，他也会全力回报对方的。虽然这位少年的好奇心常让他困扰，可总的来说他还挺喜欢阿代尔斐尔陪伴在自己身边的日子。少年想要了解人类的事情，同时让勒努也从对方那里知道了许多人类不知道的东西。更何况他没有忘记阿代尔斐尔的这伤是替自己承担的。

“那我该怎么做？”让勒努问，伤口在肩上，如果是人类的话这伤不算致命，既然阿代尔斐尔还能站着跟自己说话，那说明对他而言这多半也还有救。

“我需要水，有魔法的那种水，只有它才能救我，”阿代尔斐尔回答道，面无表情地看着破洞逐渐扩散到胸前，露出人类心脏的位置，里面空空如也只有流水不停地往外溢出，“但它被收藏在族长那里，已经来不及了。”

“就没有别的办法吗？”让勒努问，胸膛变得透明的阿代尔斐尔跌倒在他的怀里，像是被夺走棉絮的布娃娃，美丽精致并且即将如玩偶般失去生命。他发现自己希望对方能活下来的愿望比自己想的还要迫切，“你不是可以从我这里拿走一样东西吗？”他忽然想到了契约的事情，“请你拿走我的生命吧。我的生命是你救下的，现在还给你怎么样？”

“你们人类的生命和我们长生者的根本不对等，没有用的。”阿代尔斐尔望着自己逐渐消失的身体，声音轻轻地回答着，表情看上去很疑惑，“你为什么看起来这么悲伤？”

“我……”让勒努觉得这个问题比先前所有的问题都难以回答，他的鼻尖变得红润，眼睛里倒映着那正带走阿代尔斐尔生命的溪流，变得波光粼粼，“你本可以永生不死的，这样……为了救我这样生命短暂的人类，太可惜了。”

“嗯，我想起了，是箭杆上的花纹，可能是某种符咒……是有些魔法可以让我们变得破破烂烂的，”阿代尔斐尔并不是故意转移话题，他只是刚好想到了。几秒后他想起现在没什么时间耽误，开始回应起让勒努的问题来，“我已经活了一百五十多年，远超过你们人类的一生，而你才二十多岁，还没怎么活过，这么计算的话，似乎我死掉比较划算。”

“并不是这样的。”让勒努觉得阿代尔斐尔说的根本不对，但眼下不是说道理的时候，怀里的少年眼睛里光芒正逐渐淡去，而他什么都做不了，甚至不能冲到外面求助。看着同伴死去让他痛苦万分，他甚至想不起自己从什么时候起把这妖精当做了伙伴。

“说起来，你们人类的战友间似乎是要求性命相托的，”阿代尔斐尔气若游丝却表情淡然地问着，“那我这样算不算做得恰当呢？如果算的话，那我的死亡是不是可以当做你们歌谣中所传颂的，那种特别美好的事情去体验？为朋友而死在所不惜一类的？”他忽然露出想要确认的表情，“话说我们算朋友吗？”

“算，当然算。”让勒努回答，将阿代尔斐尔抱紧在怀里，泉水从他的臂弯里流淌到地上，浸入沙土里消失不见，却未曾沾染他衣袖一片。

“这样我就明白了。”阿代尔斐尔满意地点点头，仿佛他面对的不是死亡，而是某种新奇的体验，他快要说不出话了，却还是挣扎着出声，“我听说他们临死前都是这样说再见的——永别了，我的朋友。”

再也没有更多的话语自怀中传来，只有仍在继续流淌的水声，其间“滴答”作响的是自让勒努脸侧滑落的眼泪，带着咸味的液体混入生命的奔流，难舍难分地潜入地里。

怀里阿代尔斐尔软绵绵得几乎令人抓不住实体，让勒努用力地抓着少年柔软得仿佛失去骨架的身体，先是颤颤抖抖地担心弄疼他，只敢用手臂小心翼翼地横在旁边作支撑，但很快他便意识到自己再怎么样都无法伤害一位死者，忽然发了疯般牢牢地将那具身体按向自己不愿松开，手指深深嵌进对方的背部，

他想起自己少年时曾射杀过一只鹰，它的同伴比自己先找到尸体，想将自己死去的朋友拖到猎犬咬不到的地方，努力的结果是那只死鹰被朋友的利爪撕扯得支离破碎。让勒努那时觉得那只鹰太傻了，直到现在才明白这种痛楚有多么无法自控，他的阿代尔斐尔也在他的怀中被揉捏破碎，如那只死在他手中的鹰一样了。

仿佛过了很久，也可能没过多久但悲伤拉长了时间，让勒努的怀抱变得干燥，水流终于竭尽，他们两人的都是。让勒努躺倒在地板上，好像死去的是他自己般，阿代尔斐尔在他的怀里，冰冷的身躯被体温暖得比他活着时还具有温度。

打破死寂的是突然而至的尖叫，让勒努正想着那鹰的事，恍惚间便看到黑影覆盖上在面前，飞快地退开到火光那边，紧接着是第二声呼喊。

“阿代尔斐尔？”让勒努觉得眼前的景象恍然如梦，但那站在火光下表情痛苦的少年的确是阿代尔斐尔，他低头一看，怀里空无一物。

“你抓得那么紧，是想杀了我吗，让勒努？”阿代尔斐尔喘着粗气问，他的背上火辣刺痛，一道道地全是让勒努指甲的痕迹，“不对，我好像本来就已经死了，”少年终于想起来方才发生过什么，结果是变得更加疑惑，“不对，为什么我会被你抓疼？”他将手伸向让勒努先前取下丢在旁边的剑，锋刃没进皮肤，流淌出血液来，红色的如最鲜艳的玫瑰花，他有些害怕又有些欣喜地转向几乎是朝自己扑来的让勒努，“我发现我好像变成人类了。”

让勒努拥抱住了阿代尔斐尔，感受到对方身上不再是过去那样的冰冷的触感，而是有血液在里面流淌的温热，他将那流血的手指含进嘴里，尝到的也的确是与自己相同的人类鲜血的味道。

“这到底是怎么回事？”变成人类的阿代尔斐尔还是那样满腹数不尽的疑问，被让勒努吸吮的指尖传来刺痛，却并不令他抗拒，他仍在喃喃自语，“我是水化成的，能救我的只有水，有生命有魔法的水，可这里什么都没有。”

“是眼泪，我猜。”让勒努松开已经止血的手指，坚定地说出了自己的答案。他不确定这是不是真的正确，只在夜来军营里无聊打发时间的歌谣中听过这种事情。“它是人类所拥有的最有魔力的水，其中包含着属于灵魂的成分。”

“原来如此。”阿代尔斐尔并不了解人类，所以他也没有办法认同或者反驳，他只觉得困顿，濒死时被抽走的力量并没有自动回到身体里，而他现在所拥有的人类身体比过去妖精的身体耐久差很多，他觉得自己轻飘飘地，仿佛又要再次倒下。

让勒努贴心地让阿代尔斐尔落在自己的臂弯里，抱着刚靠上自己就陷入睡眠的少年朝着床上走去，将这位人类世界的新成员塞进毯子里裹得严严实实，生怕夜晚的寒冷使他过早体验疾病的困扰。

异色的瞳里释放着相同的安心和爱怜，他安静地望着少年在梦中如含羞草叶般微微摇晃的睫毛，心里痛苦而甜蜜地想着，这下可必须将关于人类的一切尽快解释给阿代尔斐尔听了。

2019-01-06


End file.
